Chocolate de San Valentín
by Pipra
Summary: ONE-SHOT / WAFF. En un 14 de Febrero, ¿qué es lo que harían Anna y Hao juntos?


* * *

**Chocolate de San Valentín**

* * *

"_En un 14 de Febrero… ¿Qué es lo que harían Anna y Hao juntos?"_

* * *

Los rayos del sol traspasaban los espacios que las hojas no cubrían en esa mañana soleada. 

Hasta ahora le era inexplicable el porque le era tan agradable estar así. Pero eso realmente importa. Sólo hay que disfrutarlo.

Hao Asakura se acomodó mejor en la rama de aquel árbol, y respiro hondo para volver sentir esa tranquilidad.

Pero un gruñido que se escuchaba no muy lejos de el lo interrumpió. Extrañado, busco con la mirada al causante de la interrupción.

Dentro de la habitación que daba al jardín, se encontraba Anna Kyouyama apoyada junto a la mesa, mientras le daba la espalda.

Dios sabrá que cosas estaría haciendo… pero a juzgar por su aura…

"Anna esta de buen humor" pensó algo divertido "Será mejor que te apresures, hermanito"

¡Oye tú- Escuchó una conocida voz femenina desde abajo¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer¿Por qué no te vas a hacer algo útil- Le cuestionó la itako con notoria impaciencia.

"¿Y cómo fue que ella llegó tan rápido ahí?" pensó el shaman.

Su expresión no le mostró que se inmutaba. Mas repentinamente bajo de un salto frente a ella.

Anna lo miró con desconfianza, mas no retrocedió de su sitio.

- Por supuesto que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, querida Anna- Se acerco despacio hacia ella mientras sonreía como siempre- Y en este momento las estaría haciendo, si no fuese por que mi estúpido hermanito y sus amigos se tardan tanto en regresar.

Sip, tenía razón; esto era culpa de su prometido.

Un par de días atrás se le metió a la cabeza la idea de reunir a todos sus amigos en San Valentín, pues a parte de ser día de los enamorados, también era de la amistad ¿no?

'Totalmente Innecesario' se lo repitió varias veces Anna. Además no era una tradición de ellos… aparte de pensar que era cursi.

Al final le dio el permiso a Yoh, claro… sólo con la condición de que el limpiaría TODA la pensión por una semana.

Sin embargo ahora, estaba pensando seriamente en cambiarlo a un mes. Pues aparte de eso, se le ocurrió otra grandísima tontería: invitar a Hao.

No es que tuviera miedo a ese desquiciado shaman como casi todos (en lo absoluto). Pero… de alguna forma se sentía incomoda cuando estaba cerca de él…

- Hueles diferente- Hao la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Anna sólo arqueo una ceja. Que manera de cambiar el tema.

¿Y- Se dio la vuelta en dirección a la pensión. Lo mejor era tratar de ignorarlo otra vez.

- Hueles a chocolate. Eso es extraño. A no ser porque así es tu nuevo perfume…- Seguía los mismos pasos de ella- o tienes un chocolate de San Valentín- Se rió ante lo último que dijo. Como si eso fuese posible…

Ella era como él: le desagradaban esas tonterías infantiles.

Pero para sorpresa de Hao, así era.

La itako volteó a observarlo con su ceño fruncido, estiro sus brazos hacia los costados, y de un fuerte tiro cerró las puertas corredizas del pasillo ante las narices del shaman.

¡Idiota- En el fondo se sintió ofendida por el comentario. ¿Acaso el la veía como un ogro al igual que los demás? Sabía que podía ser muy insensible, pero aún así…

"¡Por favor¿Qué importa lo que piensa ese loco!" pensó una ves convencida, luego de reflexionar por varios minutos.

- No era mi intención hacerlo- Al escuchar su voz, Anna levantó su vista hacia el frente.

Hao ahora estaba ahí, semi-apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

¿Y creyó escuchar bien¿Hao Asakura acababa de disculparse con ella?... el muy cretino ¡leyó sus pensamientos!

¡Ya me están cansando tus tonteri…- Se quedó repentinamente callada al ver lo que tenía en una mano el shaman, mientras jugaba con ello.

De papel celofán rosa, y atada con un moño tan rojo como su estola, la bolsita cubría un no muy grande chocolate blanco, en forma de corazón.

¿Sabes? Yo no creo que esto sea para mi hermanito…- Le comentó con franqueza y una típica sonrisa.

Anna no prestó más atención; le quitó de mala gana la bolsita de su mano y salió por el mismo pasillo.

¿Cómo se atrevía¡Encima insinuaba que le iba dar esto a él! Cuando eso era realmente para… para su prometido.

Bueno, hablando en serio; ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Ahora si tenía algo para este día ¿y por que antes no?

La itako soltó un suspiro por el cansancio.

Definitivamente Yoh pagaría muy cara las consecuencias.

¿A dónde vas con lo que es mío, Anna- Hao estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de alcanzarla.

E inesperadamente, la itako giró a verlo fijamente. Parecía estar reflexionando algo.

El silencio se apodero de ambos… hasta que la itako dejo caer una cinta y una envoltura al suelo, y se llevó todo el chocolate a la boca.

Jamás entendió el alboroto que una persona (las chiquillas y sus enamorados) hacía por un chocolate en ese día, y definitivamente no planeaba hacerlo ahora.

Sonrió triunfante para sus adentros, pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo…

Ya que Hao, sujetándola fuerte de los hombros, la aprisiono entre su pecho y la pared.

Y fue por unos breves segundos el que sintió su cálido aliento sobre su boca, hasta que acorto esa distancia para besarla con gran efusión.

Así de simple.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para ella ¡Quería golpearlo¡Decirle toda clase de insultos a ese estúpido!

Pero no alcanzo a mover ni siquiera un dedo.

Sus mejillas le empezaron a arder y en su pecho sentía una incómoda sensación latente. Esto era su primer beso…

Por otro lado, Hao lo disfrutaba en grande.

Esto era perfecto ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para probar los labios de la itako? El sabor del chocolate era bueno, pero no se comparaba con el de Anna. No, no era nada comparado.

Puso más efusión en el beso para que la itako se dejase llevar… quería más de ella…

La mente de Anna se quedó en blanco en cuanto sintió como el shaman jugaba dentro de su boca, causándole estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

Con torpes movimientos, empezó a corresponder el beso, ya no quería pensar, ni preocuparse de lo que podría venir después, tan sólo quería sentir lo que ese shaman lograba en ella.

Esto era un dulce beso con sabor a chocolate.

Y los dos hubiesen seguido así, si no fuese por inminente necesidad de oxígeno.

Anna abrió lentamente sus ojos, esperando encontrar una sonrisa burlona por parte del shaman, pues al final ella, la fría itako se dejó llevar por impulsos.

Pero al contrario, vio una agradable y ligera en él.

"Hao se ve tan bien así" pensó la itako.

El shaman se acercó a su oído, y le habló en suaves susurros.

¿No te dije que era mío- Inhaló profundamente entre sus cabellos rubios.

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos más. Percibir su aroma, ver su rostro con las mejillas rosadas y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, era algo que quería grabar como uno de sus pocos buenos recuerdos.

Tenía que irse, ya no podía quedarse más tiempo esperando por su hermano y compañía.

Sería difícil aparentar que no paso nada. Al menos por hoy.

- E-Espera…- Se detuvo en medio de su camino. Miró desde su hombro a la rubia itako.. De la cual poco a poco, se había estado enamorando.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Y fue cuando notó algo diferente en Anna.

No lo estaba mirando con suspicacia, ni mucho menos con odio. Todo lo contrario; sus ojos estaban brillando.

- Feliz día de San Valentín, Hao- Al final, fue lo único que le dijo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Mi primer one-shot¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Creo que no me quedo tan mal, aunque tampoco es exactamente lo que planeaba.

Justo a siete días antes de San Valentín, mientras estaba trabajando, vino de repente la idea a mi cabeza…

Quiero pedir mil disculpas a los lectores de "Una Necesidad"… aunque no lo merezca después de todo este tiempo que eh dejado pasar. ¡Sea como sea terminare ese fic¡Lo juro!... sólo que me va a tomar un poco más de tiempo… ¿cómo diablos fue que se me alargo?

En fin; ¿Comentarios y Tomates¡Envíalos a través de tu review! (no tienes que pagar para hacerlo)

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad.**

¡Gracias por leer!

Otra nota: Disculpen la falta de algunos guiones, signos de exclamación e interrogación, no puede solucionarlo ya que no me dejaba...


End file.
